falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Luck
|type =primary |image =Luck.gif |px =75px |game1 =Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics |modifies1 =chances with the virtual dice of the game, critical chance, Gambling |perks1 =Better Criticals, Bonus Ranged Damage, More Criticals, Mysterious Stranger, Scrounger, Toughness |traits1 =Jinxed |game2 =Fallout 3 |modifies2 =all skills, critical chance, some random encounters |perks2 =Better Criticals, Fortune Finder, Mysterious Stranger, Scrounger, }} Luck is one of the seven Primary Statistics in the SPECIAL character system. It represents Fate. Karma. An extremely high or low Luck will affect the character - somehow. Events and situations will be changed by how lucky (or unlucky) your character is. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics In Fallout, Luck primarily affects your chances with the virtual dice of the game, a high luck means you're more likely to succeed a roll, while the opposite is also true. Luck also affects the chance to score a critical hit on an enemy, with the standard being that your Critical Chance is equal to your luck (keep in mind, standard means without perks, traits, or aimed shots). It also determines the initial level of your Gambling skill. Ways to increase Luck *''Fallout'' - Chuck in the Boneyard - Adytum can increase your Luck permanently by one point via the mysteries of the Tarot. *''Fallout 2'' - The Hubologists can be visited to gain a luck bonus. Only one bonus can be gained, though they have two bases, one in NCR and one in San Francisco. ''Fallout 3'' Unlike other SPECIAL scores, luck has no specific skills associated with it. Instead, each point of Luck adds a half point (rounded up) to all skills. Having a high Luck will also improve your critical chance with all weapons. Ways to increase Luck *The Bobblehead - Luck is in the cellar of Arlington House. *The Intense Training perk will allow you to increase your Luck (or any other S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stat) once for each time that you take it. *The Lucky 8 Ball also increases Luck by 1 as long as it is carried. The Lucky 8 Ball can only be obtained from Timebomb in Big Town, if you perform surgery on him (Medicine 40 required), and save the town after rescuing Red. After you help save the town, talk to Timebomb and he will reward you with the Lucky 8 Ball. *Lucky Shades can also be worn for another +1 Luck. These are located in Lucky's Southwest of Tenpenny Tower. ** Lucky Shades cannot be worn with some helmets, particularly any Power Armor helmets, and likely any helmets with an existing transparent eye shield. They can be worn with the Raider Blastmaster Helmet and the Chinese Stealth Armor, as it doesn't count as a helmet when worn. *Three Dog's Head Wrap gives +1 Luck and +1 Charisma. It can be acquired if you put a helmet in his pocket, return later when he is wearing it, then pickpocket the Head Wrap. Alternatively, you could just kill him for it, but be warned. This will put GNR into disarray, and the new host Margaret will only play music. *Ranger Battle Armor gives +1 Luck as well as +5 AP and +10 to Small Guns. The armour is a choice reward item for completing the Reilly's Rangers quest. *Naughty Nightwear gives +10 to Speech and +1 to Luck. It can be found in Marigold Station, as a part of the unmarked quest Grady's Package. *Modified Utility Jumpsuit gives +5 to repair and +1 to Luck. It is a possible reward from the Trouble on the Homefront quest. *''Tribal Power Armor'' and Ashur's Power Armor both give +1 to Luck, along with other stat bonuses. They are available from The Pitt downloadable content. *The Broken Steel DLC perk Almost Perfect raises all S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats to 9 (Be careful with Items that modify Luck when taking this perk; the Lucky 8 Ball counts as a "removable bobblehead", and Luck will only be raised to 8). Luck-based Perks Category:人物基本属性